Tea Sets
by L3ftOfCent3r
Summary: Behind many doors, Jefferson had found Belle, but he would never forget that first time behind the doors of the Dark Castle.


A worn-looking Jefferson pushed open the heavy wooden doors that led inside the foyer of the Dark Castle. His heart clenched painfully out of nostalgia, or, maybe it was from being in a place of such wealth. As the doors flew open with his forceful shove, a startled gasp escaped the mouth of a serving girl, who was carrying a tea tray.  
"Ah, there you are!" Rumpelstiltskin exulted from his place at the head of the table, "Have you got it?"  
Jefferson lazily pulled a small sack from his coat before turning his attention back to the serving girl. He noted that her gaze was watchful and far too bold. Her shoulders were held with a pride uncommon for commoners and her hands held the tea tray with such delicacy. Jefferson raised his brows, realizing that the girl was no ordinary servant. In fact, she wasn't ordinary at all. With a curious tilt of his head, Jefferson turned an accusing eye to Rumpelstiltskin.  
"When did you start keeping princesses as servants?"  
Rumpelstiltskin waved him off. "This place was filthy. Now come, dearie," he sing-songed as he beckoned at the man, "What is your price?"  
Jefferson strode past the princess-turned-servant to place the small sack before her master.  
"I wish to withdraw my services from this day forward."  
The great foyer was silent for a moment long enough to cause the tea tray to rattle in the girl's hands. With a roll of his eyes, Rumpelstiltskin placed a hand over hers, gently easing the tray down on to the table. Jefferson noticed the wistful way that the girl's breath caught in her throat at her master's touch.  
"Belle, pour the tea," Rumpelstiltskin finally spoke as his eyes remained on Jefferson, "Whatever would persuade you to give up a life of adventure and riches?"  
The princess, named Belle, curiously cast her eyes on the man as she raised the tea pot to pour him a cup.  
"None for me," Jefferson informed her, "I have a daughter to get back to."  
Rumpelstiltskin drummed his fingers together in amusement as he eyed him.  
"Ah, yes. You're a father now," he mused, "Shouldn't that be the very reason to continue your services? After all, children can be so…_expensive_."  
Jefferson's jaw visibly clenched as his head turned away, focusing his gaze on something inanimate. Yet, it was easy to see the sadness in his eyes, all-wet and distant as if he'd suffered some great lose.  
"My work is—" Jefferson swallowed. "Dangerous."

Rumpelstiltskin gave a maniacal laugh. "That's half the fun, dearie!" he exclaimed with a dramatic gesture of his arms, "But, no matter..."  
Rumpelstiltskin took the small sack in his hand and opened it to reveal a cluster of glimmering seeds. The seeds were fabled to produce beautiful flowers that could change colors on a whim. They were but mere embellishments; something to keep the serving girl busy…  
"I accept your resignation," Rumpelstiltskin affirmed as he resealed the small sack and then shooed Jefferson away, "Farwell, dearie. Good luck with parenthood."  
Jefferson's eyes lingered on his former patron for a moment. It was with a mixture of relief and regret that he regarded him. Rumpelstiltskin vigorously shooed him away again as he reached for his freshly-poured cup of tea. With a deep sigh, Jefferson nodded his farewells and exited the foyer, allowing the heavy wooden doors to close behind him one last time. He nearly reached the gates that guarded the castle before—  
"Wait!" a soft voice called-out and he turned to see the princess, running towards him. "Here," she spoke breathlessly as she reached for his hand and filled it with a bundle of gold straw, "For your daughter."  
Belle smiled in spite of Jefferson's suspicious expression, and then, she quickly turned to go. She only took a few steps before Jefferson spoke.  
"He's more than just a master to you, isn't he?"

Belle stopped in her tracks and Jefferson rolled his eyes at the blatancy of her action. Jefferson gave an irritated sigh. "Then why risk displeasing him just to help me?"  
Belle spun around and walked towards him until she was just a foot away. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and she held her chin high with a defiance that surprised him.  
"He's a good man," she replied before leaning in close to whisper, "He sent me after you. He suggested—a bit frivolously—that you buy your daughter a tea set. "  
Jefferson made a face.  
"A _tea set_!?"  
Belle bit her lip to prevent a laugh from escaping her.  
"I know," she agreed, "It would be put to better use on food or clothing, but Rumple—"  
"A tea set," Jefferson repeated with a hint of consideration in his voice and a gleam in his eye, "Yes. I think I know just the perfect one for my Grace."

The princess smiled up at him and gave a slight curtsy before she turned away. Jefferson watched her disappear back through the castle doors as his fist clenched around the gold straw, feeling nostalgic from the familiar texture against his palm. His brow furrowed and his mouth was set in pout as he gazed up at the cold majesty of the Dark Castle. It towered before him—a sad reminder of the extraordinary life he was leaving behind. Jefferson swallowed and turned his back on his past. In his mind, he pictured his little daughter, all-dainty and sweet, looking so much like her mother. Jefferson walked away, knowing he was making the right decision for Grace. As he strode off with the gold clenched in his fist, he thought to one-day tell his daughter the story of the kindly princess who served tea to the powerful imp. He would tell Grace of how the imp captured the princess, and then of how the princess captured the imp's heart. A wistful smile tugged at Jefferson's mouth as he moved passed the castle gates. He knew he would never forget their unlikely kindness. Jefferson would tell his daughter their story over tea—just as soon as he purchased her a tea set.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: Originally, I was going to make this "Five times Jefferson found Belle behind a door", but I got lazy. I think its better left like this anyway. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
